Promesa
by Shennya
Summary: Después de su muerte, Dis le deja a su hermano Thorin dos grandes y traviesas responsabilidades: Fili y Kili. Y, aunque al principio el rey de los enanos se resiste a quedarse con ellos, poco a poco, sus sobrinos se ganan su corazón.


**Promesa**

Después de la batalla contra los orcos, en la que Thorin adquirió el sobrenombre de Oakenshield, una terrible sombra se apoderó de la raza de los enanos. El linaje Durin, aunque fuerte y resistente, parecía estar condenado a la desgracia. Muchas muertes se contaron y los nombres fueron agregados a las canciones de valor y destrucción. Dis, la hermana de Thorin, resistió el peregrinaje y el dolor que le trajo la aceptación de la muerte de su marido. Sin embargo, la pena se iba adueñando de su corazón y cada paso hacia las Montañas Azules, cada paso hacia el nuevo hogar, se convertía en debilidad, cansancio y enfermedad. Pero Dis resistió la pérdida de su amor por Fili y Kili; se esforzó en consolarlos por las noches y darles ánimo al salir el sol. Hasta ella llegó a pensar, con el tiempo, que su tristeza dejaría de robarle toda su vitalidad. Pero la ausencia se volvió tan pesada, que la princesa de los enanos comenzó a deteriorarse hasta dejar sólo una cáscara que sólo podía pronunciar palabras de amor hacia sus hijos.

Así, un buen día, acostada en una nueva cama construida para su hogar, Dis cerró los ojos, abrazada por sus dos pequeños, que lloraban, desconsolados. También abandonó a su hermano, quien, no acostumbrado a mostrarse débil ante nadie, disfrazó su profundo dolor de enojo y la culpó por abandonarlo y por terminar de destruir a la familia.

—Tienes que hacerte responsable de ellos —le dijo Balin, dos días después de la muerte de Dis. Estaban en la casa de ella, en la cocina. Ambos estaban sentados a la mesa.

Thorin negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—No tengo tiempo para cuidar dos niños —gruñó el rey de los enanos.

—Son tus sobrinos —insistió Balin—. Es lo que hubiera querido Dis.

—Si en verdad los quería, entonces no debió dejarse morir.

Un ruido interrumpió a los dos enanos, ambos giraron la cabeza y se dieron cuenta que dos pequeñas figuras los observaban, con ojos amplios y tristes. Balin fulminó con la mirada a Thorin y se acercó a los niños, para ordenarles que se fueran a dormir. Sin embargo, Fili y Kili seguían con la mirada en su tío, pero él simplemente les dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

—Balin, ¿por qué tío Thorin no nos quiere? —Cuestionó Kili, con los ojos brillantes, por las lágrimas. El niño, antes de acostarse al lado de su hermano, se talló con su pequeño puño.

—¿Por qué no quiere estar con nosotros? —Lo secundó Fili— Prometemos no molestarlo…

—Por supuesto que los quiere —los interrumpió Balin, cubriéndolos con las sábanas.

Los niños se lanzaron una mirada que sólo ellos podían interpretar (a veces Balin pensaba que podían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras) y después lo observaron a él; algo de incredulidad brillaba en sus rostros.

—Pero está molesto… —insistió Kili.

—Lo que pasa es que a él también le duele —dijo Balin.

Los hermanos se miraron nuevamente y después asintieron hacia él. No parecían querer discutir más sobre el asunto, pero pidieron a Balin que les contara (una vez más) cómo Thorin había logrado que los enanos triunfaran sobre el ejército de orcos.

Una vez que Balin terminó y salió de la habitación, Fili tomó la mano de su hermano.

—No te preocupes, haremos que tío Thorin nos quiera.

Kili asintió con una sonrisa esperanzada y durmió pensando en su mamá.

Tres días después y los niños ya tenían su plan bien hecho. Lo primero que habían conseguido habían sido las armas. Kili se adueño de un arco (el cual apenas podía cargar) y unas cuantas flechas, mientras que su hermano tomó una espada que casi no podía levantar. Sin embargo, su falta de fuerza no los disuadió de su cometido; estaban decididos a hacer que Thorin se sintiera orgulloso de ellos. Y aunque en su imaginación era un plan a prueba de todo error, en la práctica no resultó exactamente cómo ellos deseaban. Quizás se debió a que no habían escogido el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

Los enanos más importantes (los que Thorin siempre llamaba a combatir) estaban sentados a la mesa principal. Ya que era hora de comer, ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de las dos pequeñas figuras que se escabulleron junto a sus pies. Kili y Fili querían llegar cerca de la cabecera, donde se encontraba su tío Thorin discutiendo algo con Balin. Y, una vez que llegaron, de un salto lograron subir. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos (incluso Bombur dejó de comer, por un segundo, al menos). Kili levantó el arco (con mucho esfuerzo), pero antes de que pudiera apuntar correctamente hacia el techo, su pie resbaló con el puré de patata y la flecha salió disparada hacia el rostro de Thorin, quien logró atraparla con su mano derecha. Por otro lado, Fili, quien había intentando blandir la espada, se detuvo a la mitad de su intento, ya que estaba demasiado pesada y terminó cayendo sobre una manzana y partiéndola a la mitad.

Balin, junto con otros enanos más, reprimieron su necesidad de reír.

Thorin, en un movimiento rápido y brusco, le arrancó el arco a Kili de las manos y desclavó la espada de la mesa. Les dirigió un profundo ceño fruncido a los dos niños.

—Ustedes no pueden usar armas sin entrenamiento previo —soltó, con voz severa—. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir algo como esto.

—Pero tío… nosotros sólo queríamos…

—Fuera de aquí.

Así que tanto Fili como Kili salieron del comedor, cabizbajos.

—Dijiste que no serían un problema —gruñó Thorin, dirigiéndose a Balin.

—Son sólo niños, sólo quieren agradarte.

Thorin negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando todos se centraron en la comida nuevamente, Balin observó que Thorin miraba la espada y el arco y una fugaz sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Después de escuchar rumores sobre orcos rondando sus tierras, Thorin tomó la decisión de salir de expedición para asegurarse que nadie pudiera dañar a su gente. Antes de salir, sin embargo, los pequeños hermanos (que estaban muy atentos a todo lo que hacía su tío), se acercaron al grupo que iba a acompañar a Thorin. Nuevamente (y nadie se podía explicar cómo), habían conseguido armas, en esta ocasión, eran dos cuchillos pequeños.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Gruñó Thorin.

—¡Iremos contigo! —exclamaron, al unísono.

Thorin negó con la cabeza.

—No pueden, son demasiado jóvenes. Nos retrasarán.

Kili frunció el ceño.

—¡No causaremos problemas! ¡Podemos ayudarte a matar orcos!

Pero su tío era inflexible; les dirigió una mirada enojada que les impidió seguir protestando.

Sin embargo, Fili y Kili no eran de los que se rinden fácilmente.

Después de haber recorrido algo de terreno y que Thorin se asegurara que los bosques estaban seguros, le pidió a Bombur que desempacara la comida y les dijo a los demás que descansarían un rato. Pero, muy pronto, el enano soltó una exclamación de protesta y observaba los sacos de comida con cierto horror.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestionó Thorin, acercándose.

—¡La comida se mueve! —Exclamó Bombur.

—¿Qué?

Thorin destapó la comida, preparado para cualquier cosa, menos para lo encontró ahí: dos cabezas salieron de los costales, una rubia y la otra castaña. Thorin tomó a sus sobrinos de la ropa y los depositó en el suelo con facilidad.

—Creí haberles dicho que se quedaran —les gruñó, poniéndose en cuclillas para poder verlos a los ojos. Colocó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de los niños.

—Queríamos acompañarte —soltó Fili con una extraña firmeza en la voz.

Thorin suspiró, tratando de reunir toda la paciencia de la que era capaz, que no era mucha.

—¡Es que tú no entiendes, tío! —Estalló Kili, de pronto— Nosotros le hicimos una promesa a mamá y queremos cumplirla.

—¿Qué clase de promesa?

—Ella dijo que estabas muy solo y que nos necesitabas. Y nosotros le prometimos que no te dejaríamos, nunca. —Soltó Fili.

—Queremos estar contigo, queremos ser como tú, algún día.

Thorin los observó atentamente, sin poder decir nada.

—Te seguiremos hasta el final.

Entonces, Thorin sonrió y les acarició el cabello.

—Moriremos por ti.

—Moriremos contigo.

Thorin los abrazó con fuerza, pensando que, después de todo, su familia todavía no estaba rota.


End file.
